It Will Change Everything
by dramarama6465
Summary: Young love is amist, but Harry has bigger problems. Hermione has something she desperately needs to tell him, but will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

It Will Change Everything

Chapter 1

"I just…can't believe he's gone. Actually gone." Said Harry as he fumbled with the rose he was about to put on the marble casket.

"Harry, the only thing you can do is finish what he started," replied a very solemn Hermione, "but first, you should go to Godric's Hollow, like you've been promising."

She was right. Harry had been yearning to go to Godric's Hollow for what seemed like a century. But he was determined to find R.A.B.

"I have to set my priorities in order. Unfinished business is not worth stalling." Harry set down the rose and proceeded back to the castle with Ginny. Hermione looked down at the casket and muttered something under her breath. She then walked hesitantly away and tried to catch up with the two of them.

As the night grew dark, the tension in the common room increased. Not a single person dared to utter a word that would send the entire room in tears. That is, until Alicia came in. She was never the one to speak up, but it seems she had a lot to say.

"Look," she began, "I hate this as much as you all do, but we can't let our sorrow get in the way of what Dumbledore wanted us to do, and that was _learn._" At the mere mention of his name, three girls broke down, sobbing. "I can't believe you all have lost your hope. This isn't what Dumbledore would have wanted. This isn't…" Her voice trailed off and it seemed she could not go on. Hermione was trembling, her tears shining on her face from the firelight. "I, I need some air." She got up from the warm velvet chair and made haste out of the portrait. Hermione knew that being on the grounds would help her to seek solitude.

She walked all around the castle, just thinking about the events that had happened, when she heard a rustling in the trees. A dark figured appeared in the shadow of the nearest tree. The figured was hunched over, and speaking in a gravely tone. "You be Granger?" Hermione could tell from the tone of voice that it was a man. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'd better introduce yourself before you get any answers."

"I be Dameus. Dameus Forthwright. I come from Godric's Hollow." A shiver shot down Hermione's spine when he mentioned the Hollow. Anyone from Godric's Hollow was respectable, from what she had researched. She thought it was safe to reveal her identity to him.

"You be Granger?" Dameus repeated.

"Yes…yes, Hermione Granger. What is it you need, sir?" She was tentative. Did it have something to do with Harry?

"The Potter boy, you know him?" _Yes, this must have something to do with Harry, _she thought, _I'd better be careful about what I disclose. _"Perhaps I do. What do you want with him?"

"I must speak with him," Dameus' voice became more urgent now. "I must speak to him about…about his parents…parents.

"Harry's parents are dead, everyone knows that." Hermione wondered what this strange man wanted. Didn't he know Harry's past? Everyone else did.

"No, no, not dead. Hiding."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Dameus dissaparated with a small _pop. _At her feet was a small note sloppily inscribed with the words:

Birtwick's Candle

She studied the note for what seemed like a lifetime, but couldn't make head nor tail of it. _Birtwick's Candle, _she thought, _I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe it's a place, or an object that could lead me to Harry's parents! _She stuck the note in her left jacket pocket and crept up into the silent castle.

Harry woke with a start the next morning with Ginny's head on his arm. They had slept in the Room of Requirement that night, which had supplied them with a double bed with blood-velvet, satin sheets and blankets. No sooner had Harry moved his arm that she stirred.

"Good morning," she said sweetly and kissed him, "you're up early."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," said Harry playfully, "we should get down to the Great Hall and see who is sitting in the Headmaster's chair…" his voice trialed off until it was nothing but an echo. Ginny looked crestfallen at those words and could not hide the sorrow in her voice. "Harry, have you seen my robes? Oh, wait, never mind. I need my robes!" she said defiantly, and suddenly they appeared at her beside. Harry could not help but look lustily at her as she dressed. He found her skin so silky smooth, her hair like fire. She had grown up, he could see that. She was no longer the little sister of his best friend who had tagged along after them all those years. She was the woman who was his girlfriend. During this thought, she looked up and met his gaze. Harry looked away, bashfully, though he saw no need. She was his. He knew it.

As they entered, the Great Hall was quiet. All they could hear was the clinking and clanking of forks and knives hitting the plates. McGonagall was sitting in the Headmistress' seat, her face expressionless. Harry and Ginny sat down together at the Gryffindor table and Harry could see Malfoy from his view. The Slytherin was not twittering on about himself or his money as he would normally have done, but sulking and pouting in despair. Harry knew what went on that fateful night, and he remembered the look on Malfoy's face when he gave in to Dumbledore's pleading. When Malfoy looked up, however Harry avoided eye contact. He wanted nothing more than to draw his want at the smallest of remarks. But breakfast came and went and he soon found himself walking through the main corridor next to Hermione.

"Harry," she said, "we need to talk. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack at midnight tonight, that way no one will overhear."

"Okay," he replied, "but what for?"

"There's something that I've got to tell you, something that may change your life forever."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than there was a flash of green light and a body fell to the ground.


End file.
